I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Looked A Lot Like Derek
by Lanakila91
Summary: A Christmas Dasey fluff....enjoy! Oneshot!


_I Saw Casey Kissing Santa Claus _

A/N: Just some cute Dasey fluff….hope you enjoy…oh yeh….and I don't own life with Derek, but if I did….I would be Mrs. Michael Seater!!!

Marti snuck downstairs to because she thought she heard Santa Claus. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she was shocked to see Casey kissing Santa Claus. So she ran up the stairs to wake up Marti and Edwin to see the sight, she thought about waking up Derek but she decided against it, what he would care about Santa Claus.

"Lizzie" Marti whined shaking her.

"What" Lizzie asked annoyed that she was be woken up on Christmas Eve so late.

"Casey is downstairs kissing Santa Claus" Marti said.

"Marti she is not," Lizzie said falling back asleep.

"No she is….just come and see" Marti said pulling Lizzie out of bed.

So unwillingly Lizzie followed Marti towards the balcony on the stairs, and she almost fainted when she saw Marti was right, Casey was kissing 'Santa Claus'.

"Oh wow, this we have to tell Edwin." Lizzie said leading the way to Edwin's attic bedroom.

"Edwin, Edwin" Lizzie and Marti said as they tried to shake Edwin awake.

"You guys, it is 3:00 in the morning, what can you possibly want?" Edwin asked.

"You have to come downstairs to find out" Lizzie said.

So Edwin, wanting to know what all the fuss was about went downstairs with Lizzie and Marti and he almost fainted when he saw Casey kissing 'Santa Claus'.

"Hey, this reminds me of the song "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus", if we just tweak the words, we could make it work for the situation." Edwin said.

So they all started to sing.

_I Saw Casey kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneath the mistletoe tonight _

_She didn't hear me creep_

_Down the stairs to have a peep_

_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep_

Then Marti and Lizzie started to sing

_I Saw Casey tickle Santa Claus_

_Underneath his beard so snowy white_

_Oh what a laugh it would have been _

_If Sammy had only seen _

_Casey kissing Santa Claus tonight_

Then they all burst into a fit of giggles. Luckily they were quiet enough that Casey and 'Santa Claus' didn't even notice.

"Does anyone else see the resemblance between Santa Claus and Derek?" Lizzie asked.

"Now that you think about it yeh" Edwin said studying Santa more carefully.

"I feel another tweaked Christmas song coming on" Lizzie said,

_Santa looked like Derek,_

_Or Derek looked like him._

_It's not the way I had him pictured,_

_Santa was a' much too thin._

_He didn't come down the chimney,_

_So Casey must have let him in._

_Santa looked a lot like Derek_

_Or Derek looked a lot like him._

_Well, they thought we were fast a' sleepin',_

_They thought that we were tucked in bed._

_They never thought we'd come a' peepin',_

_Or that we'd hear what was said._

_Derek put his arm around Casey,_

_And Casey put her arm around him._

_So if Santa Claus ain't Derek,_

_Then I'm a gonna tell on them._

_We never saw Dancer or Prancer,_

_We never heard the sleigh bells ring._

_An' we never saw the Red Nosed reindeer,_

_Like they show on the TV screen._

_But he sure brought a lot of presents,_

_So Santa Claus, he must have been._

_And Santa looked a lot like Derek _

_Or Derek looked a lot like him._

Then they broke up into a huge fit of laughter that caught the attention of 'Santa' and Casey. So they walked over to them.

"Why are you out of bed?" Casey asked.

"Yes, remember Santa doesn't come unless your sleeping" 'Santa' said.

"Yeh, then why are you here now" Edwin asked

"Did you want some milk, cookies, and a little Casey?" Lizzie asked with disgust in her voice.

Casey and 'Santa' looked at each other and decided with there eyes to tell the truth. So 'Santa' reached for his beard and reveled Derek.

"Casey…and Derek!!!" Lizzie screamed.

"Finally you too got together….I was wondering if I was going to have to lock you in the bathroom again" Edwin said.

"What are you talking about?" Casey and Derek asked confused.

"We'll talk about it on Christmas" Lizzie said.

So the kids walked upstairs leaving Casey and Derek alone by the tree. Derek leaned in and kissed Casey on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Casey Venturi" Derek said.

"Merry Christmas Derek Venturi" Casey said eyeing the ring he had given her.

"One secret at a time" she thought, "One secret at a time"

The END!!! I think I might write a sequel for this!!!! Waddaya think…press the little bluish purplish button and review!!!!


End file.
